Christmas Spirit Draco, Christmas Spirit!
by Copacabana
Summary: H/D *slash* Harry explains Christmas Spirit to Draco. I love starting summaries w/ Harry don't i? anyway, R


A/N: Ha, look a H/D Christmas gift to myself. Its actually my own pairing, I'm so proud!  
  
Disclaimer: There is no owning. Of anything. But that's ok cuz Christmas isn't about material possessions.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He was bitter. Why would somebody be bitter on Christmas? Well Draco Malfoy certainly found reasons. Now, whether you consider them good reasons or not depends on you opinions on love, vulnerability and Christmas spirit.  
  
  
  
Now, if you're one of those people who believe the holidays are a miraculous and delightful time, and who thinks love is a beautiful - extremely important - thing, then you might agree that it makes sense for him to be bitter.  
  
  
  
Now, if you're one of those people who think personal happiness is the most important thing ever, and who would die if you wanted something you couldn't have, you might agree that it makes sense for him to be bitter.  
  
  
  
Now, if you're one of those people who hate Christmas, then you might agree that it makes sense for him to be bitter.  
  
  
  
But how would all these different kinds of people find a common ground for bitterness? Oh, just as Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was in love, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to keep his love to himself. Now doesn't that sound. . .well, pretty bad.  
  
  
  
He also craved after something he couldn't have. Or rather, some one; Harry Potter, just wonderful isn't it? How charmingly convenient of him to fall in love with somebody who hated him. Isn't fate just fucking hilarious?  
  
  
  
And finally, if you hate Christmas, it is Christmas, so be bitter.  
  
  
  
So Draco Malfoy was staring into the snow, thinking about all this when;  
  
  
  
"Hey" He heard a voice from behind him.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" The boy asked. He had recognized the voice and he didn't need to turn around.  
  
  
  
"You were all alone."  
  
  
  
"So? Don't you hate me?"  
  
  
  
"You were all alone. It's Christmas."  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"It's Christmas."  
  
  
  
"You're gonna have to work a little harder then that, Potter."  
  
  
  
"Christmas. Snow. Cold. You, outside, alone."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, its Christmas? So? Should the world just forget its problems and be happy for that one day? That's just stupid, its not real happiness."  
  
  
  
"Oh Malfoy, always the cynical heartless bastard. The world doesn't forget its problems on Christmas. Christmas is a time for you to realize your problems, but celebrate life, joy, love and happiness in spite of your problems. That's what makes it so special. And its not one day, it's a whole season."' Harry beamed.  
  
  
  
"Potter, I'm sorry to burst you bubble, but I've got news for you: Christmas is about commercialism, its about making money, and getting gifts. Gifts Potter, gifts you'll forget about in less then a year."  
  
  
  
"Alright, first of all, it is not just about gifts. It's about being with the people you love, and your family. . ."  
  
  
  
"Well you don't have a fami - " Draco began, before quickly catching his mistake and covering his mouth. "My bad. . ." He added sheepishly, glancing nervously up at the raven-haired boy.  
  
  
  
"You know, a year and a half ago, you wouldn't have stopped, you wouldn't feel a trace of guilt, and you would have topped it all with a sneer." Harry responded, smiling faintly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well I've changed a lot." Draco said, looking down at the ground. "I'm still changing, slowly but surly."  
  
  
  
"Well then let me help you out. Do you believe in magic?"  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Draco laughed, raising both eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Er, right, of course you do, you're a wizard. . . let me rephrase that, do you believe in holiday spirit?"  
  
  
  
"No." Draco answered simply.  
  
  
  
"Alright, lets start with the basics. When you're not. . .perpetually evil. . .you tend to like seeing other people happy. It brings a warm feeling inside of you and you smile and think 'all is right with the world' ok?"  
  
  
  
"Right." The Slytherin nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Well," Harry continued, "During Christmas time, a lot of people are happy, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
"So, as a result of that happiness abound, you feel happy that others are happy. Then you want to share that happiness. Hence, Holiday spirit."  
  
  
  
"I can see how it would work in theory," Draco sighed. "But I still don't feel the warm happy feeling, sorry."  
  
  
  
"Oh for god sakes!" Harry exclaimed, in an annoyed tone. "I'll show you!" And he did just that, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on the Slytherin boy's lips.  
  
  
  
"Warm inside?" He queried, grinning widely.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Draco answered, but when he saw Harry do a jig he added. "But that was cheating, I wasn't happy for others, I was happy for myself. And the warm feeling may just mean I'm horny."  
  
  
  
The two boys laughed and walked back to the castle together.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*Grins Sheepishly* BAM! Merry Christmas. 


End file.
